Thicker Than Water
by waveform
Summary: It's a dysfunctional family reunion as Joey Lipsky teams up with his uncle Hego to bring Motor Ed to justice. Poor Joey. A look into the future of the Fast Track Universe.


_Disney owns the characters, I'm just taking them for a test drive. This story takes place fifteen years after "Graduation," and about a year before "Vengeance with a Capital Z."_

----

A muffled explosion rumbled through the Lipsky home, rattling dishes and knocking pictures off the walls. "Not again," the family matriarch muttered. Sheila Gordon-Lipsky, once known to the world at large as the villain and former Team Go member Shego, stormed down the hall towards the basement door. "Those two are gonna blow this place up if they're not careful." Most people thought the woman with pale green skin and plasma powers had mellowed since retiring form the world domination game, but her family knew better. Sheila's hands were surrounded by a violent green aura when she threw the door open. "Are you _trying_ to make us homeless!?"

The basement lab was thick with black smoke. The sounds of two people coughing and hacking could be heard over the short circuiting machine that was currently belching out said black smoke. "Just a minor mishap, Mom," a small voice said from the dark cloud. "We'll get it fixed."

"Or for the luvva...." Sheila took a deep breath and counted to ten. Anger management had never been easy for her, especially since she started her own business and became a mother. "Lisa, is your father down there with you?"

"Uh, yes, snookums," the contrite voice of Drew Lipsky said. The former Dr. Drakken emerged from the thinning cloud, his blue skin was covered in black ash. The vine sprouting from the back of his neck was waving a shop towel around to clear the smoke. "We were just working on the power supply for the new-"

"I don't care. Lisa! Get your scrawny butt out here now."

The dark haired nine year old slowly sidled up beside her father. "Is Mom gonna kill us, Daddy?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not gonna kill you." Sheila couldn't help but notice the similarities between father and daughter. Like her brother Joey, Lisa had a normal skin tone, but her hair had a distinctive blueish tint to it, and those green eyes could only have come from her mother. Unlike her brother, she didn't inherit her father's plant powers. Instead her glow, which was almost teal in color, allowed her to become intangible. That's probably why she showed no signs of being caught in the explosion that Drew was showing. "But you are cleaning this mess up."

"But, Mom," the girl whined, "Aunt Kimmie's coming over, remember? You an' me were gonna go back to school shopping with her, RJ, and Dawn!"

"After you clean this mess up." Sheila still found it hard to believe that she and her one time nemesis actually got along now. The fact that she was pregnant with Lisa at the same time Kim Stoppable was pregnant with her son RJ didn't help.

The nine year old was scowling. "It's not fair! Daddy helped make the mess."

"And he'll help clean it up. After I've had a word with him."

Lisa winced. "Nice knowing you, Dad."

Sheila was rubbing the bridge of her nose when she and her husband left the basement. "Remind me again why I went straight?"

"Because I was honored by the UN after the invasion and no one would take me seriously as a villain anymore," Drew replied quickly, having had this conversation with his wife many times; usually after he and their daughter caused some sort of property damage.

It was times like these that Sheila was glad their son took after her. "No, that's why you went straight. I had my whole career ahead of me, but I stuck with you. Why?"

"Because you love me." Drew was more than a little worried now. Sheila didn't usually get like this. "Is something wrong? Did I forget your birthday again?"

"No, Drew. We have a bit of a problem. I just got a call from my brother."

"Which one, the lug, the narcissist or the twins?"

"Hego."

"The lug." Drew never got along well with his brothers-in-law, especially Hego. "What does he want now? We already upgraded Go Tower's security systems." Drew's eyes grew wide with terror. "Oh no. Not another Gordon family reunion."

"No, it's a Lipsky family reunion this time." Sheila let out an annoyed sigh. "That idiot cousin of yours broke out of prison, _again,_ is making a nuisance of himself in Go City, and Herman's asking for help bringing him in. Joey's help."

Drew wanted to slump into the nearest chair, but knew that doing so would tweak his wife even more because he was still covered in soot. "Joey hasn't done anything that deserves this kind of punishment, has he?"

"Not that I know of." Sheila flopped down on the couch. "Herman said he wanted some quality bonding time with his nephew," Sheila replied, mocking her brother's vocal style. "But that's not the worst of it. Little Miss Ninja wants to join Kimmie's save the world brigade."

"I don't see how the Buffoon's sister joining the family business is our problem," Drew huffed.

"Princess won't let her join up without a partner, and Hana decided that she wants to be partners with our son."

Joey Lipsky and Hana Stoppable had been friends from a young age, due in no small part to the fact that they both had super powers. Two life changing events befell Joey when he was five; his little sister was born and his hybrid comet/plant powers started to manifest. At first the vines that grew from the backs of his hands could only produce a small spark, but now he could deliver a jolt of electricity that could overload a car battery. On one occasion he acted as a defibrillator when his Grandma Lipsky went into cardiac arrest. Hana was the only person his age who had any idea of what he was going through.

"I will say that I never expected any offspring of mine to go down any sort of heroic path," Drew said. "I always thought I'd be grooming my son to continue my quest for world domination."

"Hey, I never thought my kid would be a good guy either. But then again, I had the whole 'let's go save the world' crap shoved down my throat by Herman when I was younger." Sheila wore a look that only a concerned mother could have. "It's a lot more dangerous now than it was when we were bad guys. The old 'villain code' that folks like Senor Senior Senior swore by doesn't exist anymore."

"Another reason I'm glad we retired," Drew agreed. "Villainy without elaborate death traps just isn't worth it. There was a thrill in the capture of a do-gooder. Of course, they always escaped."

"Because you gave away your plans all the time." Sheila shook her head. "We're getting old, honey. But this is about Joey, not us."

"What's about me?" A fourteen year old boy with long black hair and blue green eyes walked through the front door. He sniffed the air, took one look at his father and snickered. "Trying to put the house in orbit again, Dad? Or are you trying to perfect the Roman Candle?"

"Remember what I said about hurting with words, son?" Drew had a genuinely hurt look on his face.

"Joey," Sheila chided. When Drew looked away she mouthed the words "Good one" to her son. "As soon as your dad cleans himself up, we need to have a talk."

At that moment the was a large crash from the basement, followed by a triumphant "Bingo!" An overly exuberant Lisa, surrounded by a teal glow, literally ran through the door. "I did it! I figured out the duotronic inversion couplers!"

Drew Lipsky sneered in delight. "Excellent, Lisa! Now we shall be able to extend the the effective life span of the power conduits by almost half, while increasing the transfer efficiency!" His glee was reminiscent of his days as a would be world conqueror when one of his schemes was coming close to fruition. Although these days he had about a 95% success rate since no one was trying to stop him now. "Now that we have the power distribution system for the hyper turbine, we can proceed to phase two!"

Sheila rolled her eyes. "It's a ceiling fan, Drew!"

"Ah ah ah," Drew interrupted. "It was a ceiling fan. Now it's a portable mega velocity wind generator! My hyper turbine can produce gale force winds powerful enough to rip a house's roof right off!"

"And we all know the market is just craving one of those," Joey asked in a mocking tone reminiscent of his mother. "This was your idea, wasn't it, pipsqueak?" he asked his sister.

"Don't knock it, JoJo," Lisa retorted, referring to her brother by his hated childhood nickname. "This is for this year's Robot Rumble! Our new ceiling fan tornado maker is gonna beat anything Aunt Kimmie's brothers can come up with!"

"Come, Lisa," Drew declared, "it is time for us to finalize our strategy! We must incorporate this new weapon into the Drakk-bot. Robot Rumble domination shall be ours!"

"Not yet," Sheila said. "We have to talk to Joey, remember?"

"Does this have anything to do with Han wanting me to partner up with her in Team Possible?"

Sheila sighed. "Kind of. Look, kiddo, your Uncle Herman called today. Cousin Ed broke out of prison and is making an ass of himself in Go City. Herman wants your help."

Lisa laughed at the almost pained look on her brother's face. "Better you than me, bro!"

----

Go Tower was almost a foreign country to Joey Lipsky. Sure he came to Go City quite a bit to visit his grandmother, uncles and cousins, but Go Tower was one place he dreaded visiting. His mother had told him stories about some of the trouble she and her brothers had gotten into because of this place, as had his Uncle Warren and Uncle Wyatt. Besides, his Uncle Herman tended to get even more preachy and long winded here. Sheila saw her son tense up as she used her glow to release the lock on the main entrance. "Be glad you don't have much of a glow, Joey," she said. "I doubt those sparks of yours could do this."

"Uncle Herman would find a way to make it work," Joey said in a sullen tone. "Do I really have go through with this, Mom?"

"If you wanna join up with the Princess's legion of do gooders, then yes. Kim said this was a good test for you." Sheila gave her son a sympathetic look. "Look, the sooner you do the hero thing with your uncle, the sooner we can both go home and make sure that your dad and your sister haven't blown the place up. I don't like being here any more than you do. But you know how your uncle can get. It's best to just grit your teeth and bear it. Once we bring that idiot cousin of yours in, we can leave. Okay?"

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "Although, to be honest, I think I'd rather take on that whack job cousin of Han's."

The mention of her son's best friend brought up a subject Sheila had been meaning to talk to him about. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Han? She's my best friend. " Joey saw the amused look on his mother's face. "Oh. You mean _like_ her like her." Joey blushed slightly and looked down. "Yeah, I do _like _her like her. A lot."

"Well then, ask her out when we get home."

"I think I'll pass on that."

Sheila let out an annoyed grunt. "You're worse than your godparents used to be, you know that?"

"Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron didn't have Carrie Potts, Mom." Carrie was one of the popular girls at Middleton High. Joey asked her out on a whim, and she accepted. That was a huge surprise to him since he was considered a freak by most of his peers. His powers and the fact that his parents used to be super villains put a lot of the other kids off. The only person who hung out with him was Hana. Joey thought his luck was changing with Carrie, until he found out that she was only dating him because she had been dared to. That was three months ago, and he was still upset about it. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just get this over with?"

----

The main conference room in Go Tower looked the same as it ever was, with the exception of the new and improved central computer and main viewing screen. "Joseph, Shego!" the man in the blue and black uniform declared. "Thank you both for coming. With your help, that miscreant mechanic should be brought to justice in no time." Hego took a good look at the new arrivals. "You're not really dressed for combat, are you?" Sheila wore a pair of black jeans and a green T-shirt, while Joey wore blue jeans, a black shirt and a green zip up hooded sweat shirt. "No matter. I think I have one of your old uniforms lying around somewhere, sister. As for you, Joseph, I had this specially made." Hego triumphantly produced the new uniform. It was identical to his own. "Of course, we'll need to do something about your hair, but this should work just fine."

"I'm not wearing that," Joey protested.

"It's the color of your glow, son."

"And yours," Sheila huffed.

"It's a tradition, Joseph." A proud tear formed in Hego's eye. "Or should I say, Jogo."

"More like no go! I'm not wearing that, and I'm not using that name. Forget it!"

"Okay, we can change the name." Hego thought for a moment. "It would be easier if your name was Jeremy; then we could call you Jego. Wait, we'll use your middle name. How about Thego?"

"No freaking way, Herman!" Sheila practically shrieked, punctuated by a string of her favorite expletives. She swiped the mini-Hego suit from her brother's grasp, fighting with herself the whole time to keep from igniting her plasma powers and incinerating the offending garment. "That's enough! Okay? Just stop it. You wanted Joey's help, so he's here to help. Stop trying to recruit him."

"He's a Gordon," Hego argued. "This is in his blood."

"I hate to break it to you, Uncle Herman, but I'm a Lipsky. I know you really don't like my dad, but that's your problem. Can we please just go find where Ed's hiding? I have stuff to do." Joey went over to the main computer terminal and started the search protocols.

"You need to teach your son better manners, sister," Hego chided.

"And you need to stop trying to turn my son into a miniature version of you. You want a legacy, start your own family. Stop trying to steal mine." Sheila joined her son at the computer, leaving the musclebound leader of Team Go standing slack jawed and dumbfounded.

----

"Now that's more like it. Seriously." The man known as Motor Ed was standing in front of an experimental hazardous waste disposal drone in the Omni-Tech research and development lab. "A fresh coat of paint, replace those tank treads with some sweet new rims, and this thing will be ready to cruise. Seriously." Motor Ed hadn't changed that much over the years. He still wore a mullet and the hair on top of his head was still as blond as ever. The rest of his hair, however, was almost white, as was his mustache. He still had the build of a man who moved heavy machinery on a daily basis, and the word "Motor" was now tattooed on his right shoulder to compliment the "Ed" tattoo on his left shoulder.

The drone Motor Ed was practically drooling over was a golf cart sized machine that looked like a cross between a flatbed truck and a robot. There were four actuator arms with interchangeable tools to handle different kinds of waste products, and a sensory apparatus that was the same size and shape as a human head. Motor Ed stood before the drone, dressed as an Omni-Tech assembly line worker. He took a small phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial. "Do it, boys. Seriously."

----

"There's an alarm at Omni-Tech!" Joey announced. He pulled up the security camera image of his cousin. "It's Ed, all right. Time to get this done. You coming, Mom?"

Sheila smiled at her son. "Not this time, kiddo."

"You are _NOT_ leaving me alone with Uncle Herman," Joey protested in a hushed tone.

"You can handle him, Joey. If he starts to get to Hego-ish, just ignore him. That's what the rest of us always did."

"Come, Thego, it's time to suit up and stop this dastardly villain!"

"Two things, Uncle Herman. My name is not 'Thego,' and I'm not wearing that uniform."

Hego's masked face took on a hurt expression. "I had that made just for you."

Joey crossed his arms. "Do the gloves have holes for my vines?"

"Well no, but-"

"I need my vines to use my electrical powers. I don't have a glow like you do!" Joey turned and walked towards the hangar. "Let's just do this, okay, Uncle Herman."

Hego glared at his sister. "You're turning him against me, Shego. You're probably turing Lisa against me, too."

"Hey, I haven't done anything, Herman. You're pushing too hard. Just like you did with me, Mel, and the twins."

----

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Motor Ed was riding on the back of the HAZMAT drone, driving it with a remote control he'd stolen from the lab. It could only go twenty five miles per hour, but he would soup up the motor and up its speed threshold. "Outta the way, dudes! Seriously! Motor Ed's coming through!" He guided the drone to the open trailer of a waiting eighteen wheeler. Before he could reach the finish line, something lifted the half ton robot off the ground. When Ed turned around he saw a glowing man in a blue variant of Shego's old uniform.

"That's far enough, villain!" Hego said in a heroic voice.

"Aw, man, it's She-babe's bro. Seriously, this ain't cool."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Motor Ed," Hego warned. "Give up now."

"Sorry, dude, no can do." Ed flipped a switch on the remote control, activating one of the drone's arms. It replaced its standard claw attachment with a heavy lifting servo and smacked Hego upside the head. The blue haired strong man dropped the drone and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. "Don't mess with Motor Ed, dude. Seriously."

"Hey, Motor Ed!" a voice form behind him yelled. "Look, I have places I'd really much rather be right now. Why don't you just give up so I can get out of here?"

"JoJo!" Ed yelled. "Good to see ya, little cuz!" Ed noticed that Joey's long hair was in a ponytail. "Aw man, not cool, JoJo. Seriously. You need to let the mullet free, y'know."

Joey pulled his hair out of its ponytail, letting it flow freely. "I don't have a mullet, Ed. It's all one length." Joey immediately tied his hair back out of the way.

"You need to get with it, JoJo. Seriously. Mullets rock!" Motor Ed jumped off the drone. "We're all family here, little cuz. Why don't you help me out with this? Seriously."

"Don't think so." A pair of vines sprouted from the backs of Joey's hands and shot towards the drone. Joey sent a jolt of electricity surging down his vines and into the drone's metal body, shorting out its systems and overloading its power cells.

"What did you do that for? Seriously?"

"Come on, Ed. You never win." Joey retracted his vines, but not completely.

"Good work, Thego," a groggy Hego said as he pulled himself off the ground. "You'll make a fine addition to Team Go!"

"Not this again," Joey grumbled. That small distraction was all Ed needed. He took off running.

Joey reacted faster than his uncle did. He shot a vine out and snared Ed's ankles, pulling his feet out from under him. Ed went crashing to the ground and his blond toupee flew off his head.

"My hair! Give it back! Seriously."

Joey reached his cousin's hairpiece before Ed could. Joey looked down at his cousin; specifically the thin strands of dull blond hair crossing his otherwise bald pate. "Sorry, Ed, but I don't think you'll be needing this where you're going."

"That's true, villain," Hego agreed, pulling Motor Ed to his feet and handing him over to the newly arrived Go City PD. "So I guess it's hair today, gone tomorrow."

Joey smacked his own forehead. "You did not just say that."

"Hey, JoJo!" Joey turned and saw his cousin being loaded into a police cruiser. "Say 'Hi' to yer mom for me! Seriously!"

Joey rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Why me?"

----

"Joey!" Mel Gordon, a.k.a. Mego announced when Joey walked into the conference room.

"There he is."

"Our favorite nephew," Warren and Wyatt, collectively known as Wego, agreed. Finally, family Joey liked.

"I'm your only nephew," he smiled.

"Still counts," Mego said.

Sheila was sitting at the conference table wearing a huge smile. "Ya did good, Joey. Real good. Now where's the rug?"

Joey pulled Ed's toupee out of his sweatshirt pocket. "A little something for the trophy case at Uncle Ron's diner."

"I still remember when Ed started losing his hair," Sheila laughed. "He tried covering the bald spot with accrylic spray paint."

Hego approached the conference table and pressed a button, causing a panel on the floor to open and a second blue chair to emerge. "I think it's time to formally induct Thego into Team Go."

Mego and Wego saw the look on their sister's face and quickly left the room. "Where are they going, Shego?" Hego asked.

"Avoiding the fireworks," Sheila said in a deadpan voice. "Which sounds like pretty a good idea." Sheila gave her son a nod, then followed her brothers out the door.

"What's all that about? It's just an induction ceremony."

"No it's not, Uncle Herman," Joey said. "I'm joining Team Possible, not Team Go."

"Look, son, I know Kim Stoppable's group does good work, but they're not family."

"Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron are my godparents, so to me they are family. Uncle Ron's sister is my best friend, and she asked me to help her out. I see them more than I see you. And when I do see them, they don't try to pressure me into following in their footsteps like you always do!" Joey looked his uncle in the eyes. "I'm not you, Uncle Herman. I can't be who you want me to be." Joey stopped a moment to gather his thoughts. "I know my dad wishes I had more on an interest in science, but I don't."

"Lisa certainly does," Hego grumbled.

"And I'm not into the martial arts like Mom is. I'm not my parents and they know it. They're fine with it. Why can't you be fine with it?"

Hego slumped in his chair. "I've always wanted a nephew who would look up to me. Mego never had kids, and the Wegoes had all girls, so you're all I have. I mean, I'm a super hero! How can you not look up to me?"

"I have a lot of heroes in my life." Joey took a seat across from his uncle. "My godparents are heroes, and so are my parents." He snickered. "Just don't call Dad one to his face; he'll blow a gasket. Besides, are you even listening to yourself? You never call your brothers or my mom by their real names, and I can't remember the last time I saw you without that mask on. When do you take the time to be Herman Gordon?"

"I use that identity in my public life as a fast food manager," Hego said in a matter of fact voice. "But this is who I am. This is who I was born to be! Hego; champion of Go City and defender of all things good!"

"Well I don't know who I was born to be yet! I'm only fourteen! All I know is Hana asked me to work with her, and I'm gonna do it." Joey looked his uncle dead in the eyes again. "If I ever took a Go name, it would be to honor Mom. And if I ever wore blue, it would be to honor Dad. Sorry, Uncle Herman. I can't join Team Go. Maybe it's time for Herman to rejoin the rest of the world and give Hego a break. It worked for my folks, and it worked for your brothers."

Hego looked down and removed his mask, revealing the lonely face of Herman Gordon. "You're right, Joseph. You have to follow your own heart. I'm sorry if I presumed too much."

"As my godmother likes to say, no big." Joey grabbed Motor Ed's toupee off the table and started for the door.

"Joseph," Hego said. "There's a lake about five miles outside of town that your Grandpa Joe used to take your mom, your uncles and me to every summer before he passed away. We would spend all day fishing and swimming and just.... being kids. Maybe sometime, if you're not busy, maybe we could have a little uncle/nephew time."

Joey smiled at his uncle for the first time in months. "I like that idea, Uncle Herman."

----

Even though Kim and Ron Stoppable were living in Upperton, and had been for quite some time, they maintained a headquarters in Middleton. The warehouse that acted as the Team Possible Operations Center had once been an electronics warehouse, then a secret headquarters for the rebuilt Synthodrone 901, and finally the headquarters for Team Ricochet. Wade Load thought it was too good to pass up when it came on the market again a few years ago.

Today was a special day for the members of Team Possible. Today, two new operatives would be formally inducted. Kim Stoppable, who was wearing a black pantsuit typical of a Global Justice legal liaison, took her seat at the circular conference table. To her left was her husband Ron and his naked mole rat Randi; the daughter of his departed pet Rufus. Miles Walker, his wife Lynn Corrigable, and Jim and Tim Possible rounded out those her were physically there. In the middle of the table was a holographic image of Wade Load. The remaining member of Team Possible, Kim's cousin Joss, was on a mission on the other side of the world, but had already given her vote for the new prospects.

"All right," Kim said, bringing the meeting to order. "We all know why we're here. We have two young people who want to do what we do. They know the risks, and they have a lot more going for them than we did at that age." Kim pressed a button on the intercom. "You can come in now."

When the door to the waiting area opened, two teenagers walked in. Hana Stoppable, who wore a mission suit similar to the one her brother wore, came in first. The red headband in her hair made her look a lot like her biological sister Yori. Next came a young man with long black hair. He wore a uniform that was inspired by and nearly identical to Shego's. His colors were green and dark blue in honor of his parents.

"Hana beat her first super villain when she was still in diapers, and Joey's 'rents used to be my arch foes. Not only that, but he brought in Motor Ed last week almost singlehandedly."

"And gave us a badical new addition to the trophy case at the Pit Stop," Ron said proudly. "Although, it was kinda gross. I mean, it was on Ed's noggin." He shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"Ron, focus," Kim teased. "Joss has already voted to let them join. Ron and I are both recusing ourselves because, well, these two are family. So it's up to the rest of you. Wade?"

"They've got my vote," the genius replied.

"Tweebs?"

"Heck yeah," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Miles? Lynn?"

"Yes from both of us," Lynn smiled.

"Then it's unanimous," Kim said. "Welcome to Team Possible, guys." Kim and Ron crossed the room to hug their sister and godson, and so Kim could hand them each a wristwatch; the latest version of the Kimmunicator.

"Kiss your free time goodbye, kids," Ron said. "Freaks don't take the day off."

"Then neither will we," Hana happily replied, right before trying to hug all the air out of her best friend's lungs. "Right, Joey?"

"Yeah, sure," Joey wheezed. Ron had to practically pry his sister off of her friend so he wouldn't suffocate.

"Taking after your mom, huh, kid?" Miles asked Joey.

Joey looked over his new uniform. Sheila had commissioned Monique to make it. "Kind of."

Lynn gave the boy a quick hug. "Does that mean you have a codename?"

Joey grinned. "Just call me Nogo."

"Nogo?" Ron frowned a little. "What kind of a name is 'Nogo?'"

Joey rolled his eyes. He knew he'd be answering this question a lot. "It's what I told my Uncle Hego when he tried to name me."

"Yeah," Hana chuckled, "right before your mom cussed him out. I wish I could've been there to see that!"

Ron looked over the new duo. _All they're missing is a naked mole rat,_ he mused. He looked at Randi, who was now happily sitting on Hana's shoulder. _Maybe it's time to find Randi a mate._

_----_

Sheila, Drew and Lisa watched with amusement as Joey and Hana took off on their first mission. The annual Villain Convention was getting out of hand, so Team Possible's newest members were sent to get a handle on it. "I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those suits," Lisa said, referring to her brother's new uniform. "Those are so early Twenty First Century."

"Don't knock it, kid," Sheila snorted. "I used to wear one of those."

"I think I'll stick with a lab coat, thank you very much. You think I could get one in teal? I could call myself Dr. Ghost, since I can walk through walls! Or I could be the new Dr. Drakken! What do you think, Daddy! I can be just like you when I grow up!"

Drew scooped his daughter up and held her. "It's bad enough that your brother's growing up, young lady, I don't need you doing it, too."

"You can be whoever you want, Lisa," Sheila said with a smile. Sheila thought about that for a minute. "Correction, you can be anyone you want except Uncle Herman. Or cousin Ed."


End file.
